The Isolated Love
by A.Johan
Summary: Even in his life crumbled by his father's cruelty. A stranger he met on that night changed his life. He entered the world of fame and made his ambition into reality. But meeting someone unexpected changed his world. Will he ever become to hate this man or will he, unknowingly fall inlove to this man? AU. Rated M. Yaoi. SebXCiel. Modern.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

" _Sirens, People, Smoke, Vandals, Children, Laughter, Work ,_" A boy in age 19 is in the middle of the crowd, people who work in late hours at night, busy streets full of cars that are on their way home, Young women who are standing in the dark alley who are sold in slavery. He watches this with his own eyes, counting every seconds and action made by the people around him. He was supposed to be at work-He didn't feel like it. Time passes by so quickly in New York.

It's almost 11:34 when the young boy named Ciel went to work when suddenly his boss called him up.

"CIEL! You little good-for-nothing! COME HERE!" With the loudest growl of his father, Vincent, coming out in the hallway, He sighs and opens his Father's 'office' and was met by a slap on his right cheek He held his slight swollen cheek and look at his father who was glaring at him. " How come you didn't WORK tonight, HUH?! You never cooperate to your Father! My business is getting low! You need to get your ass on the room now!" With a big thug on the table, Ciel answered with a furious look on his face " Don't you do that to me! I don't want to be a thing! I AM YOUR SON!" A slap was heard again. " I Don't need you to clarify that! And I do not care about it, so get your ass there and do your first job, You little brat! Get out of my office!" Ciel shrugged those painful words coming out of his father's mouth, Yeah, He forgot. He was disowned by his father since his mother died because of giving birth to him. Vincent blames him.

He opens the dressing room were girls and boys dress as prostitute. This will be his first time-his very first time. He look at his reflection in the mirror, burden is inside of him. His pale skin and thin body is weak and weary. He's eyes were half closing in due to his unhealthy living. Yes, his father made him a prostitute ever since He was 18. A cruel father sold his son into strangers who have wealth and full of green in their pockets. Picking the lingerie in the closets and red sandals with laces on it He wears with shame on his dignity. Woman approached to Ciel and pats his shoulder "This will be your first time I recall?" A slow nod was forced to move to answer. "Y-yeah…" The woman is Mathilda, She was a nun on that day Ciel remember and after that he didn't know anything about the woman. Mathilda wore her stockings and left without a word not bothering to look at Ciel.

The bell rings in the front desk were Ciel think his father should be. It startled him and frightened him. He peaks at the door and saw a group of men who were chatting and laughing at the same time they were in their business suit but the coat was hung perfectly by their arms. They were talking to his father and Ciel heard it was their friend's birthday and needed some time to have his fun tonight and stating that their friend is Bisexual so any gender is fine. His father wrote something in a small piece of paper and give a keypass to The guy who had glasses on his face. The man gave the key to the guy who wore a white suit and a black necktie. The man looks unsure on it. Ciel peaks more and the whole group was looking at him even his own cruel father. Ciel was nervous and looks away. " Is she alright?" Came from the man who got his keypass earlier. "Oh no, That's not a she, it's a boy. He's name is Ciel. It's his first time tonight." Stated by his father. "Who am I room with?" said by the man who looks again to Ciel's delicate back . " Ms. Mathilda." Said by his father with a questionable tone. " Oh , I think I would choose…Him…?" This made Ciel's heart beat faster. '_N-No…this can't be good…' _

"That's great. We are going to take home, too." Before Ciel could hear more he goes into his room. He locked the door and opens the restroom. He was scared.

The door clicked meaning someone opened the door. He got to do this, He have to. Ciel opened the door and look at the gentleman who was peaking outside like making sure no one is around. Ciel looked at the man's back and tilt his head…He's going to ruin it.

The man looked at him and closed the door. He's like a God- first thing Ciel said. He closed his eyes and put his hands on both strings of his Lingerie and slowly letting fall on his skin, it shows his pink nipples and bare chest along with his flat belly. The lights were dim, the man move closer and closer until they were inches away. Ciel stood up and let the lingerie fall on the cool floor exposing his bare body. He thug the man's collar and untie the man's black silk tie until it slowly fall the floor. A pair of hands held Ciel's wrists and Ciel looked at the man who was looking at him…Godly. "Uhmm, you don't have to this." A smile crept on the man's face and startled Ciel " I choose you because you were kinda off and…scared." The man held Ciel's hands "My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. What could be your name?" Like being eaten alive by shame, Ciel wore fast his Lingerie and crept a little smile and blush on his face. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."


	2. Chapter 2 - Tone

Chap 2 - Tone

Thank you for reading my Chap and I knew it was soooo short So I will make it up for this chap I need a beta-reader since My English is not that good I know you know XD Please…No flames

This fic is (Romance, Humor and Drama) I like making people laugh.

Long chap is Long. Deal with it. XD

Anywhore, Enjoy! XD

Leave Reviews…It makes me going.

* * *

The shuffling sheets and shoes were heard inside the dim room. The two were sitting beside each other, unable to speak or how to start a topic. Ciel felt embarrassed to what happened earlier getting all brave to take off his Lingerie in a swift move. Looking by the man called Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel wondered. "_He's tall, Handsome, I doubt that he's not rich compare for how much he bought me…" _The thought were cut out by the man's face who was looking directly at him. Ciel stuttered and smiled embarrass.

The man coughs" So, Uhhhm… Feeling better?" Ciel looked at the man and smiled "Thanks for your comfort. I appreciate you saved me." He held his left arm and rub it, the room is getting cold as it should be. "Feeling cold? Hmm…" The man stand up and get his business coat and hand it to Ciel. Ciel took it and nod as a thank you. He wore the coat by hanging it on his shoulders and held it. " So, What do you do for living?" started by Ciel, Sebastian chuckles and look at the ceiling "I work under my family's company." He smiled and tiled his head to see Ciel " I'm a photographer and… A little bit of a CEO?" unsure answers, He sighs loudly and smiles "Why do you ask?" turning his attention to Ciel. "I was just curious. You look like a fine gentleman and you don't look like a pervert either." Sebastian laughs charmingly making the boy look at him with a plastered blush on his cheeks.

The room was getting smaller and smaller by the time passes. They are getting close in just a little amount of time, they shared laughter and jokes. Ciel smiles, this is the first time he got to someone he barely know. " I didn't knew you were great at jokes especially when I looked at you earlier." The man said while putting his left hand to cover his smile which made Ciel blush again "I may not look like but I am," He teasingly punch the man's left arm to confirm he was not joking about it.

The room became silent again and the two felt awkward by it. The man stood up and looked at the confused boy under him. "I must be keep going. Thanks for the nice chat service." He joked and smiles. He took out his wallet and gave Ciel his calling card which Ciel took it. " I'm always at my office. You can visit me anytime. We can have our time there and to get to know more of each other. You are an interesting fellow, Ciel. Well then, I shall take my leave." With a firm hand shake . He opened the door and wave at Ciel who was sitting at the bed and closed the door. Ciel stared at the door for a minute and took a hold on his chest It was beating so hard like it would come out in any minute. He paused and take a moment and sighs. He looked at the calling card and examined it.

'_Sebastian Michaelis_

_CEO_

_CrowNRaven Co. Suite # 12 – New York'_

With other details behind the back of the card are his Cellphone No. and his E-mails. Ciel walks to his closet and opened the bag beside it. He put the Card inside his wallet and smiled. '_I want to see him again.'_

It's been a week since the man named Sebastian entered his room. Still in his daily routine he always manages to escape the dirty business his father entered. New York is such a crowded place, Everyone is busy. Ciel is wearing his V neck shirt and a skinny jeans with a black backpack and wearing a snow hat and a pair of black military shoes. He planned on looking for the man and he didn't know why, maybe it was to find comfort and to kill time. He suddenly bumped into a girl and the girl fell down, spilling his hot chocolate on her jacket. "Kyah! My jacket!" She kneeled and took off her light pink jacket with a pout on her face. "I am so SO sorry! I didn't mean to-" Ciel stops and looked at the woman- eye to eye. They both make a sound 'GHAHAH?!' while pointing their left fingers together due to they know each other.

* * *

Inside a coffee shop, two people were chatting beside the mirror. " I didn't know you are here in New York, Meyrin?!" Ciel said while Meyrin took anapologize look. "Mm. I don't have time to tell your father. He's pretty busy running a 'legal' shop here in New York." She adjusted her glasses and smiles. " Yeah, I understand. So why did you come here in New York for?" Ciel sip his Cappuccino. " I was hired as a model." She said happily. " T-That was great! Where? I would like to see how you pose." He said and Meyrin took snort." It was near here. You can only take a few steps and you are there." Ciel nods "What's the name of this company?" Ciel sip again and looked at Meyrin who smiles " CrowNRaven!" Ciel stop sipping his half-done Cappuccino and let it rest on their table. "C-CrowNRaven?" Ciel stuttered "Yes. I was hired as a full-body model." Meyrin took hold of Ciel's right hand "I was beginning to worry about it. What if they don't like me and push me away? I've been hoping to be like one of those women who was plastered in magazines and billboards." Ciel smiles " Of course you will have this job. It fits you perfectly. Just take off those goofy glasses and you will taste the world of being a model." Ciel said and laughed, He knew Meyrin wouldn't let him. "N-N-NO! I won't. But if they ordered me.I will!" She said. She took a bite of her Cheeseburger and smiles.

"Anyway, Why are you outside? Well, I'm pretty sure you want to go out than being in trouble inside your house." Meyrin said with a disappointed look. " I was out to meet somebody." Ciel said not bothering to answer Meyrin's question. " Oh. Who?" She sip her coke. " Someone who works in CrowNRaven." Ciel expected Meyrin to gasp and stop, and he's right. "What a coincidence!" Meyrin is so happy she hugged Ciel and began to sit again in a steady pace. " Who are you-" the statement was cut off by Ciel " The one who owns the company, I think?" He remembered the man and he smiles. " Is he a friend of yours?" Meyrin tilts her head "Probably." Ciel sighs as it began to rain in New York.

* * *

"Come on! Move! We are getting drenched!" Ciel said while tiptoe-ing his feet. It was raining hard and like a pond is forming at New York Streets. Within 10 minutes they reached their place. Standing outside the building, Ciel dries off his hair while Meyrin took Ciel's umbrella and wagged it to keep it dry. The guards opens the door for them and was greeted by an assistant. " Hello. Welcome to CNR Company. I am Mary Jane Kelly and I will be assisting you this evening. What is your reason for coming here?" She politely said it with a smile. Meyrin moves closer to Ciel and smiles " I am Meyrin and this is Ciel. I was hired being a model for the next magazine photoshoot. And my dear friend here, Ciel, is here to visit a friend." She said with a little shiver due that they were half drenched earlier. The woman smiled " Okay, I will lead you ma'm for your modeling shoot." She looks at Ciel " But sir, I would like to know, who are you visiting here? She said with a confused look. " Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. I was told I could come here whenever I want to. Here is his business card to confirm you." Ciel took out his wallet and handed it to the woman. The woman examined and smiled. " Then I will lead you, too. Please come with me." She stated and both friends follow the lady.

Meyrin was inside her dressing room while Ciel is outside, leaning back on the wall. '_So I guess he will be doing the shoot for Meyrin… Lucky her.' _Ciel wonders and tap his feet. Ciel turned around and knocked on the door "Hey! You better hurry up! I am like a statue here…" "_I-I'll be there!"_ Ciel sighs and leaned again.

* * *

The two were lead into a studio, full of props on the the side and a lot of lights and spotlights in the center of the studio. A man and a woman was talking there, talking about the poses for the next model is which is Meyrin. Meyrin become nervous and coughs which caught the two's attention. "H-hello. I a Meyrin. I was-" "EXCELLENT! The model is here." The man with the golden hair approached Ciel and Meyrin with a pleased look. " Magnifico! I thought you wont be coming, darling. I am Aleister Chamber and that is Margaret Connor. We will be the one who will take care of you." The man smiles wildly while the woman who was sitting there laughs. Meyrin chuckles and bows " It's going to be good working with you. I-I would like you to meet Ciel, My friend. He was here to meet his friend, Sebastian Michaelis." Meyrin took hold of Ciel's wrist. Ciel smiles awkwardly and bows and told them a good evening. " I know, darling. Let's get to business." Aleister took Meyrin and Margaret put some nude make-up on her face. Ciel was forced to sit at the empty chair.

The door opens and Ciel look to see a man with a woman beside her. It was Sebastian Michaelis. " Is it complete?" Sebastian stated while adjusting the lens of his Canon Rebel lens. "Everything is all set. Your model already arrived 30 minutes ago." The woman hand Sebastian a piece of paper. "You are dismissed." The woman nods and leaves the studio. Ciel was looking at Sebastian who was standing there and reading the paper. He's wearing a formal clothes, wearing a checkered sleeve and a pair of black shoes, he's also wearing a glasses while reading the paper. He looks Godly. Even in simple clothing, the man can make it like the latest trend in fashion. Sebastian placed the paper at the desk beside Ciel.

The man look at him and give a little whisper of gasp. Ciel smiled and stood up, the man is still startled and wide eyes were looking at Ciel's body. "I'm sorry. I just happened to be like I'm the last person you wanted to see." Ciel explained with a sadness tone on his voice. "N-no! You got it wrong. I was surprised to see you here. Not in my office." Sebastian stated and smiled. "And I was just surprised to see you not in a…" He whispered "Lingerie." He smiles and Ciel, of course, Punched him lightly. That time inside his room, something made them both so close. " I escorted my friend, Meyrin If you think why I came here." He lied. Of course he would lie. " Oh." There was a disappointed tone in Sebastian's voice. Sebastian looks at his DSLR "Let's join them." With a nod they both make way to the group of 3 people. "Ciel, This two people are-" Aleister laughs loudly "We already introduce ourselves, Pretty boy. Save your saliva." Margaret, in return laughs. Ciel smiles and looked at Sebastian who was in a bad vibe. " Just keep doing what you have to do. I'm gonna set this camera while you're doing your job."Sebastian walks away with his head held down.

* * *

It took 3 hours to end the exhausting photoshoot. Meyrin was indeed, accepted for the job. She squealed and hold the young male and keep repeating her 'excite-ness'. During the photoshoot, Ciel's eyes never leave Sebastian because the way he moves, the way he teach Meyrin's next poses, his irritated and smiley faces shown. It melted him. Yes, Now he knows he does have feelings for this guy. He remembers when Sebastian was adjusting the lens, he caught those eyes looking at him which made him blush like how a schoolgirl receives her first kiss but yet he didn't, how ironic is it. He wanted to meet this guy more. He smiled.

"Ciel?! Are you even listening?" Sebastian shook him off from those thoughts. "Huh-wha?" Sebastian sighs. Meyrin coughs "Ciel. I or We decided you to be my Temporary Manager. Isnt that great?" Sebastian smiles "Since you need a decent job to occupy you up… Its better this way,right?" Sebastian said. Meyrin looked confused but didn't question any further.

Ciel thought '_I-I Wha-. I'll be a what?" _. Meyrin touches her hair. "It'll help you, Ciel." She smiled. Sebastian touches Ciel's forehead "Welcome to the job, Manager Phantomhive."

* * *

Long chap?! Or do you prefer Short chaps?

So, Sebastian is pretty a good person here, He is no arrogant,self-confidence being.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the weird love story of these two.

Drama will be coming soon… Cry and cry and other some….I don't know what to say!

Anyhoe, Please review or fave or alert or anything to support this fic

Tell me if you want more Fics… I store a lot of them in my head!

Bye-bye Luvs!


	3. Chapter 3 - Perfect

**Chap 3 – Perfect**

**I like to update when I have time since I am not a school-goer. This fic proves how I really love my OTP! This fic will have humor and SOME SORT OF fluff for fanservice. Drama for Ciel's life.**

**I am sooo inlove with SebXCiel pairing. I ship them so much, so please bear with it. Promocat- Thanks for reviewing! And the anonymous yuu- yes chap 1 is a crap : ) but thanks for the review!**

**So, Without any further ado.**

**Enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

Ciel is sulking. It's about to get dark in New York and as always people is gathering around to go home. Well, Ciel was happy to have a decent job than having such a sinful job inside his father's business. He is happy to have a job beside Meyrin and work with other fellows inside the company. Sebastian didn't questioned him about his knowledge and how he graduate or tell him to pass any FBI documents and so on. '_Sebastian' _ Ciel remembers, the name of the man he just met since that night. He felt happy.

Earlier…

' " _I would like to take the offer, but, I don't deserve it! I don't know anything abou-" Ciel was stopped by Sebastian's smile " Ciel. Experience is nothing. I can make Bard help you with that." Sebastian shuffled papers and began to sign them on his desk. They were inside the man's office, pretty spacious but elegant and a nice place to relax. Ciel shook his head " But, You don't even know me? You barely know me. How could you trust someone like me? I mean, we just met since that night." Sebastian looks at Ciel, stops whatever he was doing. " I trust you. Is that enough to hire you?" Sebastian seems serious and not joking, not a smile was appearing to his face. Ciel shook his head again " I didn't graduate in college. I don't deserve this job." Sebastian stood up and opened his drawers, once he pulled out a paper he gave to Ciel. '_Bio-Data' . _" Fill it out. Pass this to me tomorrow at 10:00 am. Meyrin and I will be waiting here along with my friends, Bard and Finny. I want to help you. You should be happy." Sebastian was looking at Ciel. Ciel nods and accepted the paper. " Thank you. I didn't know what to say. You showed me kindness. Maybe this is the time I return the gratitude." Ciel looks at Sebastian, He saw him smile.'_

Ciel realized that he was standing outside their so –called home. Ciel enters the house and saw his father with two women holding his broad shoulders. They were chatting and laughing while drinking alcohol. Ciel sighs, this is not the first time he saw his father with different girls inside their house, colliding their jugs to have free money tonight. Ciel knocked the wall and the trio look at him. " Father, I accepted job." Vincent growls and drinks his glass "So what? What do you want me to do? Clap and jump for happiness?" He said while the girls look at him pity. "I just wanted you to know." Ciel said, he's a grown man, He wont cry for something he already experienced before. "Like I care." He spat it out in disgust. "Goodnight, Father." He turns away and headed to his room.

When he opens his room. It was filthy and ruined, used sheets for earlier sexual activities. He cried. Even in his room there is no respect. Ciel looks around and slump his body on his couch beside the door. He turned off the lights and cried. He didn't want people to see him like this even though no one will come in. His father, what happened to him? He didn't want what happened to his mother. He didn't want that. He didn't choose to kill accidentally his mother by giving birth to him. He sniffs, even though his father is being cruel, He wanted to show respect and a bit of love. He opens the lights and sits on the chair and opens his backpack. He too out the bio-data and fill it out. After 10 minutes, he fell asleep with the pen on his grip.

* * *

Ciel groans and sits up straight. He hold his neck-stiff neck. Ciel groans louder, what a bad day to start his morning. He realized he slept on his desk. He stood up and took a cold shower and brushed his teeth for the day. He took fresh clothes and took off the dirty bed sheets and blankets along came with the pillow casings. He dropped them off to the neighbor's laundry and got off. It's already 9:34 on his watch, he still have time to take a breakfast. He goes to the store and bought some biscuits and fresh cow milk in a carton. He drinks it and munch the cheap biscuits while heading to the company. His stiff neck is the worse. He bought an anti-pain killer in the nearest drugstore and applied it on the back of his neck. This is not a good time to have this sore problem.

* * *

Ciel was found inside the company and was led by Mary Jane Kelly to Sebastian's office. Sebastian was there talking to the person called Bard while Meyrin and the person called Finny is sitting on the couch, discussing for their later photoshoots. Ciel knocks and they look at him. Sebastian was first to greet him and gestured him to meet Bard. "Ciel, this is Bard, Finny's manager." The two shook their hands and Finny stood up and did it as well. "Something smells minty…" Finny said while obviously sniffing the room. Ciel laughs awkward and hold his neck. "Where's the bio-data?" Sebastian asked, making his hand reached up. Ciel opened his bag and handed it to him with a small smile "Thank you," Ciel said, reminding Sebastian his kindness "Don't thank me yet. I don't deserve that for now." Sebastian said with a joke on his tone and sits on his chair. Bard looks at Ciel and looked at him. "I'll be looking forward to work with you." Ciel do the same and they both head out due to that they all both bothering the business man.

* * *

It's already evening and the four are found in the café. Lunch break approached and both models, Meyrin and Finny, are finished. Being a manager isn't as bad as Ciel thinked it should be. Helping Meyrin to manage her job as being a model is a piece of cake and everything went smooth for his first job. They are all discussing about their jobs and gossips inside the company which Ciel find disturbing but made him listen due to h knows some of them. The topic stopped at Sebastian and Ciel was forced to listen again. " Sebastian is such a bastard. He's always making me to come fetch his Starbuck's coffee." Bard pointed it out without a shame and the trio laughs. Ciel thought that Sebastian does make people around him angry in some time. " Sebastian is daring. I like him. He's so kind to me and Ciel." Meyrin said and blushed. Bard scoffs off while Finny smiles. " He is handsome, not feeling guilty though that I don't have that kind of look." Finny laughs and Meyrin gags and made a chuckle. Ciel smiles " He is. Very." He whispered. They both chat 'till their Lunch ended, leaving a smile in Ciel's lips.

* * *

The four separated after their shifts and said goodbyes. Meyrin took her belongings inside her locker. Ciel decided to wait for Meyrin outside the Ladies locker room. He was thinking about going home again. Inside the house with his father. Ciel shook it and wait for Meyrin to come out. He was sitting inside the Company's waiting room. Ciel was met by a man standing infront of him and here he is. It was Sebastian. Ciel smiles and attempted to stand up but was stop by Sebastian's hand. They both sit together. Sebastian shifted his body to sit comfortable. "What are you still here?" Sebastian said with a graceful smile crept on his face. Ciel faced Sebastian and smiles " I'm waiting for Meyrin to come out. I want to accompany Meyrin to the subway station then I will be off to home." Ciel said while massaging his neck. Sebastian inclines his head " Okay, but, I was just wondering… Why do you keep holding your neck? Do you have sore neck?" Ciel made a little wide eye on Sebastian's question. He noticed? He noticed earlier when they were at the Photo shoot, inside the studio?! " Its, uhh, Yeah." Ciel scratch his temples. He could not lie to this person, This person trust him so he must not lie to him and he do hate liars.

The conversation was interrupted by Meyrin , who was standing infront of them. "Well, since Meyrin is here I am gladly to escort you two to your place." Sebastian said while smiling. Ciel looked into the man's smiled, he never gets tired to see them. "Eh?! I was just- uh… I will be in my station for 20 minutes, sir." Sebastian chuckles and pat's Meyrin's head "In the meantime, when we are not on the job, call me Sebastian." Ciel didn't decline to Sebastian's offer and smiled.

* * *

The model jumped off the Mercedes Benz E-Guard Black Model. "Thanks for the lift! See you someday, Mr. Sebastian and Ciel!" She waves off and goes down the escalator. "Well, You can sit here next to me." Sebastian stated while opening the car's drawer. Ciel didn't turn it down and follow him. He opened the car's front door and entered, secure his seatbelt and turn the car's air-conditioner a little away from his face. Sebastian smiled and took out the scarf out of the drawer and handed it to Ciel. "I'm pretty sure you are always cold. You can keep this." Sebastian put the scarf next to Ciel's lap. Unable to reply, he nods as thanks. He moved his hand toward the scarf and tries to warp it himself and fail. Sebastian looks at Ciel and laughed and unfasten his seatbelt and moves to Ciel's side. His other leg kneel his car seat and the other one was on the car floor. Ciel shifted his body and give a distance between them. Sebastian's face is so close to his and it appears like they are going to kiss. Having Sebastian's face so close is making him like to step in the edge of the cliff. Sebastian starts to take off the imperfect wrap of the scarf and looks at Ciel, who had his eyes close. Sebastian looks deeply into that cheeks that was painted in fainted pink. He swallowed and wraps it slowly to Ciel's sore neck. He moves a little bit closer and his lips were an inch closer to Ciel. He moves a little more but was stopped by Ciel's eyes. Ciel's eyes got wide open to see Sebastian fully close to him and realizing they have this weird positions. Realizing, Sebastian moves a bit away. "U-Uhhh…" Ciel said with a blush on his face. Sebastian inclines his head "I'm just… fixing your scarf, you wrapped it wrong… Uhhh." Sebastian moves a little, just a bit closer and wraps it immediately. Ciel looks away and didn't bother to say something. The man was finished wrapping the scarf but didn't move away. He purposely touched Ciel's soft, pale cheeks and moves closer, which it results a nose-touching moment. This awakens the two and Sebastian moves away. "We're going." He moves the car to the next destination.

* * *

The horns and music can be heard outside Ciel's house, were two people standing each other. "So I guess this will be my goodbye." Scratching his head with a slow manner and wave at Ciel. Ciel moves closer to touch Sebastian's shoulder and he did. "Th-Thank you. I-" It was stopped by a warm embrace in just a second. Sebastian smiles "I'll see you someday again, Ciel." Yes, they will part again due to Meyrin's lil day off, but it didn't bother the young man since he could always visit him whenever he wants to. Sebastian moves away and was about to go inside the car when Ciel shouted " Can I come whenever I want to?!" Ciel said with shame on his face, Damn, He didn't want to do that but that came out suddenly. Sebastian chuckled and nodded and head inside his luxury car and drove off.

Ciel hold Sebastian's scarf tightly. He wished to be there soon beside him. Yes, he definitely have feelings for him.

* * *

**Ten-ten-nen-nen! Mistakes are there... Sorry. I really am not good at English enough :(**

**Chap 3 is done chap 4 is next this week. : )**

**Everything went planned…I hope im not rushing the two because there is no sex-zey scenes yet.**

**This chap and this story will be dedicated to AlexBeoulve. She's my fave :) although she didn't know this XD**

**Bye-bye**


	4. Chapter 4 - deluded

Chap 4 – Deluded

New chap because no school in every Wednesday. XD

Seb's life first then goes back to Ciel then it goes back to him and to Ciel.*insert-automatic-clap-here*

Long chap. Gehheh~

**WARNING: Language**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! **

* * *

A phone was ringing and the sun came up rising inside the mansion of the famous Photographer's house. The room began silent when a maid answered the phone in a gestured and instructed manner. Inside the room, the walls are colored in pitched-black and the curtains and furniture are covered in pure white. The bed is at the center of the room and laptops and DSLRs are scattered on the desk in a barbaric way. The alarm clock ticked and rang inside the massive room. A pair of gloved hands stopped the little machine and held the master's bedroom blanket.

"It is time for your breakfast, Master." The man said it with politeness. "Na-urghh. I am tired. I didn't slept for days… Let me rest." A growl sounded at the end of his speech. "You can't, Master. There will be a Grande Welcoming Party for your family tonight. You should prepare for it." The man smiles, seeping his kindness into the man's thick skull. "I'll be there… Just wait…a little longer." The man laying didn't move and put his face under the pillow. The butler chuckled " Oh, Isnt the master being such a kid. It brings back the days…" This makes the full-grown man sit up and look at the butler. " I am up now, Tanaka. You can take back what you said." The slender man said in a serious tone but in a hint of joke. " Yes yes. The butler takes that back." He bowed. The look on the master's face (Ironic XD) seems very delightful to see every morning. He didn't want to be up, He wanted to stay here in his luxury bed.

(Line Break)

"What the heck are you doing here in my room?! DID I TELL YOU TO COME HERE?! HUH?! GET OUT!" A sound like of a roar burst inside the room. Vincent slapped Ciel and ended to be on his knees. "I-I just wanted to- Ugh… " It ended just like that with another loud smack on his face. There was a woman in Vincent's bed and she is covering her naked body with a piece of blanket. "Vincent. Enough. You are hurting the kid." With mercy forming inside the woman's heart, Vincent stops and kneels to grab Ciel's burning cheeks. "If you ever step your foot or a single glance in my room. You better start packing your things and go find a place to stay, Understood?" Vincent, glaring to his son, receives a slow nod. " Now leave. Or better don't make me see your face again, you pest." Ciel encourage himself to not break himself to his father's words. It's cruel. The words are so cruel, it hurts.

He opened his door and locked himself up. He opened his wallet and found a hundred bucks, he's getting low pockets. He showered himself up and hissed from the pain in his left cheek. He got out of the shower and accidentally looked at the calendar, It's his birthday. He didnt realized. It's been a while since he celebrated his birthday with his Highschool friends but ended up grounded and locked up in his room for days. "_So, It's been 4 Years…"_ The boy reached and opened his bag and got out his undying-old phone (Is that a word?) and saw Meyrin's message

"_Happy Birthday, Ciel! We could go out with our other friends to celebrate your birthday! Please?"_

A smile crept on Ciel's face. His friends are precious to him, they give free smiles and happiness in every inch of his ruined life. Ciel slowly tapped the message due to the keypad's hard pads . He send the message and starts packing up, leaving his cellphone on the couch while picking some clothes.

'_Sure! Just tell me where and I'll go! Thank you."_

* * *

Tapping shoes and music is playing. The Garden Parllie can be found at the side of the Mansion. Inside the Garden house are Dancers, Pianist, Bands, Servers, Medias , Waiters and Waitress, Butlers and so much more servants are lining up to prepare and serve their duties. The decorated Garden is a magnificent view and was prepared by famous Designers Clause and Carl Woodley. Different gems were hanging between laces to laces, curtains hanging lazily and foods prepared in every minute. The party will start in 4 more hours so they better prepare for the best. Great and Famous guests and models will arrive tonight to welcome the returning of the Michaelis.

"No! I ordered French Lobsters last time! How could the order mixed up?" A butler stand inside the Kitchen room, arguing the chefs of ordering the wrong ingredients. " We're so sorry. Please excuse our reckless-"A clink of a shoe stops them. "You shouldn't sorry. That is not your fault. It's the butler's." Sebastian stands in the kitchen and blames the butler, frankly. "Master?...Then excuse my behavior for not getting it checked." Sebastian smiled "Good. Be sure nothing bad happens later." Sebastian winks and pulls out a little tongue to the terrified-thankful chefs.

Sebastian went out the kitchen and headed to the Garden. Everything is fine, everything is normal. " I believe there will be models for tonight, Grandson." A man's name gives attention to Sebastian and looks around to see his Grandfather, Lawrence Anderson*.

"Huh? Why are you so early?" Sebastian said while giving his grandfather a friendly-manly hug. "I didn't want to get swarmed later by Medias and photographers to have the latest scoop. It's better to have them tired and greasy tonight." His father laughs. Sebastian's grandfather is his favorite. He wouldn't mind telling it to his family, since it was obvious. His grandfather knows everything about him and only his grandfather will understand. He's pretty sure he got his manners to his grandfather. Old but a frank one.

"About the models, of course, there will be famous ones, like Angela, Stella Rose, Richard, Drocell and many more that got their titles. Along with their managers who will accompany them tonight. " Sebastian said in relief. " What I mean is…new recruit ones. I'm pretty sure they are like them." Lawrence said in a straight tone. " Oh? Do you want new recruits to be here, too? They're in their day-offs." Sebastian said in disbelief. " I thought you should know about that. Well, I guess I guessed wrong." The elder sighs. "N-no. I'll call them right away." Sebastian dialed his phone and looks at his grandfather smiling.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY… HA-PPY BIRTH-DAY TO YOU~!" Whistles and balloon pooping can be heard in the background while confetti's dropping on the floor and glitter splattered in the wind. Many congratulate the now 20 year old boy named Ciel. Meyrin cuddles her sweet friend and gives him a present. "That is mine because this is the most expensive gift here." She giggled and laughs while someone is telling 'arrogant' and some other jokes to piss Meyrin which didn't work.

"Thanks, Meyrin. But you throw all me a party. It's a gift that I-"

"Just open the gift now. We would love to throw more parties for you. Because it's you, Ciel." Meyrin stated. Ciel smiles and open the gift, revealing a new expensive phone. Ciel looks at Meyrin and was about to decline but was stopped by Meyrin's hand. "Be glad! I just want to gift you something you might not want to get lost." She smiles and hugs her friend. "Happy~ Birthday~." The woman and all group of friends hugged each other.

"Sorry we are late!" Came from Finny's voice along came with a gift too. Bard is there beside Finny who have gifts, too. Ciel smiles, Friends are precious to him.

Everyone was laughing and enjoying the cake. When a call rings in Meyrin's phone. The music is loud so Meyrin have excuse herself outside. Ciel receives a lot of gifts and moves to put it inside his bag. Everyone is partying hard. Meyrin got back. "Ciel, we need to go. Mr. Sebastian needs us."

Ciel stops mid-way of what he was doing. _'Sebastian?' _ Ciel moves and looked at Meyrin. "Why?" He puts away the garbage and stood up. " The Family of his is having a home-coming party tonight. They need us –new recruits -for the modeling agencies that will be coming tonight! So we better hurry." He shifted his body and called Bard and Finny and explained them. They told their friends for giving them the nice time and they headed to buy formal clothing in the nearest store.

* * *

"They should be here… Urgh, What's taking them so long?" Sebastian taps his foot at the concrete floor and stood up to drink some lemonade. The music began to slow down and everything went silent. Everyone who was moving stopped and look at the entrance.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, This gathering cannot be completed without the Michaelis' works. But now, They are proudly to meet all the people around here-" Lawrence coughs and moves away and enters the mansion, leaving all people to enjoy the 'fun'. Sebastian saw his grandfather but didn't move and listened to the chief butler. "- Please welcome… The Michaelis." The Family entered the wooden carved doors and shows 2 women and two men, walking in luxury clothes and heavy jewelries, telling all people that they are international models. They moved closer and greeted all people with…fake smiles. Sebastian moves away, he didn't like this.

His mother, Victoria Luciette- Michaelis, She is wearing those thick furred clothing and a pair of long gloves covering her pale skin. Her red wine eyes, just like his son, sway to see if people are happy to see them- which irritates her. His Father, Albert Michaelis, is wearing a nice tailcoat and a great leadership was forming in his eyes. His sister, Sophie Michaelis- Smith, is wearing a nice long gown and was exposing her curved nice body to people, waving her gloved hand as she walks. His brother, James Michaelis, is wearing just like his father's attire. They all look perfect.

They are **deluding **the people inside their minds.

* * *

"Bard! Faster! The party is about to start." Meyrin padded the windows with her fist, making Bard flinched. "Eazy wit' those windows, awright?" He was munching a lollipop and driving as fast as he could. Ciel's phone vibrated and he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"You son of a bitch! Where the hell are yah? *Hiccups*" His father is in the other line

"I wont be coming home tonight so please bear with it. I am on my way to work." Ciel explained

"You shit, it's already 10 pm! You imbecile! Bring me 10 alcohols before the stores get closed! Pronto!" His father chuckled at the line. Drunk and spouting nonsense.

"No. I cant. There will be a big event so I cant go. Please stop, you are drunk. You better rest."

"Don't tell me what to do, you twit! Just give me the goddamn alcohol!"

" I am hanging up." Ciel shut his phone and he feels his phone vibrated again. He opens it

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" Ciel shouted and the trio who was busy taking the shortcuts looks at him but turns away to give him a private talk.

"_I-Uhm, Ciel?" _The phone call was not from his dad but from Sebastian.

"Oh God! I am so sorry. I thought you are… uh- someone I hated to talk right now. Sorry, Sir." He bows even though Sebastian couldn't see him.

"_Oh, it's no big deal. Anyway where are you? The show was about to start." _

"Anyway…How did you get my phone number?"

" _In your Bio-Data." _The man laughs but coughs

Ciel smiles and was about to say something…

Meyrin shouted "We are here!" Ciel gasped and put on his shoes and Meyrin put his red lipstick while the other two prepare for themselves. " We are going out." Ciel explained and Sebastian spoke "I'll meet you at Table 2. Be there." The four got out the car and headed to the Garden

* * *

The host for the night cleared his throat to get everyones attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Michaelis' Household, Tonight we would like to pronounce the time they made the greatest models yet. Well, now We shall see. Ladies and Gentlemen in captivity for the first time in the Mansion of Michaelis and under the productions and masteries of CrowNRaven, We present- The CNR Models!"

The models drew their positions as the music started to play. The lights got dim and spotlights turn and turn to light every models. The first lady to move is Angela Blanc. The models do their best to impress Model Agencies.

The Michaelis' is…not having fun. Sebastian is sitting beside his mother. " I didn't know you would hire such low-class models for our company. I expect more." Victoria stated while fanning herself with the paper-furred fan. "Their skin is… pretty normal to me." Came out from Sophie's mouth. The two gentlemen remained silent which is a good relief to Sebastian.

Sebastian's phone rang and he stood up to take the call.

"Where are you now?"

"_Here in Table 2." _

"I'll be there."

Sebastian saw the four and walks straight to them. He saw Ciel and smiles the phone was hung by a loud thud.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YAH?!" Everything went paused, and even the Michaelis' looked to see a man in the front doors, drunk and weary.

* * *

So yeah… Cliffhanger :(

I'll detail to you that everyone's name there is really in Kuroshitsuji

Lawrence Anderson is the glasses maker in Kuroshitsuji OVA, Sophie Smith is the woman in the ship who talks to Ronald about meeting again, Victoria is the queen…Although I added her fake last name as Luciette and added Michaelis so meaning she was married to Albert 'Michaelis' which is not. James is the bad dog owner in Kuroshitsuji, where he was bitten off I guess? Stella rose is from the game "Phantom and Ghost" she's a ghost there and Richard is the little brother of King Edward.

On the past chap. Margaret Connor is the first zombie to appear on 'Titanic' arc : )

Every name will appear here is ALL KIROSHITSUJI! NO LIES!

Thanks for reading the new chap! Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 - The other Half

Chap 5 - Promotion?!

**Reason for not updating like a month:**

So, I just got my laptop for reformat, and got delayed for the promised chap. Microsoft Word is gone and now I'm stuck in notepad.  
And maybe I got good news for yah! I am studying English Punctuations to make you feel easy, while reading my failed work chaps... And I think I havent improved yet. And me being a dorky as hell! Hahaha...makes noooo sense.

**WARNING! READ THIS!**

**There will be some sudden scenes you might wanna ask me...There will be a surprise on this chap...Well, if it doesnt surprise you...Blame me, Please. XD Ill explain later if I can. And I ended up using POV/S now...It's better that way.  
**

Anyguy, I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ, REVIEW, FAVE, ALERTED THE STORY! Yokata!

Sebastian's POV And Ciel's POV.

NIN-NIN!

**L**istening: Afro Circus / I like to move it - Madagascar 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, if I do, Then I will make a whole lot of seasons of fluff and smuts. Yana! I love you! XD**

* * *

Sebastian POV

Everything stopped and the music turned low. A man breathing heavily, shook his head and gasping for air. I adjusted my body towards the crowd, leaving the group behind. Sophie came running beside me and held my arms.

"What the hell is he doing here? I told him," She panicked, a pair of sweat is falling in her face and she keep looking back to see my family which they are far away.

"What's going on?" A guest ask my sister and look at Sophie. "Is that your husband?"

I looked at her and patted her back.

"I'll accompany you there." I assured she was okay and we led to the main doors. We excused ourselves from the people that was gathering the man - Sophie's husband. I looked at my sister's face she felt embarrassed even if she was a nonchalant person. Our shoes tapped on the concrete floor and we stopped infront of a guy who's wearing a formal suit.

"Jo-John...Get up. You shouldn't be here...You are uninvited." My sister's voice quiver and she slowly knelt to hold the man's shoulder which she received a firm slap on her face. I moved but someone touched my arm. It was Ciel. The four of them was behind me and looked at my sister who was unable to move. "Don't meddle on their business. You'll end up getting hurt." Ciel shook his head. I don't know what to say but I remained silent. Ciel looks up on me and I looked at him. He moves towards my sister and I watched them both talk. The man, John, looked at Ciel and back to my sister. The people's looks are killing me. They started to talk and gossip ,and some medias are capturing the moment. The atmosphere changed when John and my sister, Sophie, stands together and leaving the party. Ciel smiles and gesture the people around him. I'm confused, I didn't know what happened between the three.

Ciel moves along and come towards me. "They're both seem fine now. I talked to them and told them to discuss this matter outside. It'll ruin their reputation if they do some unnecessary scandal here." He smiled at me. He's such a sweet child.

"Yes. You are right. I should have done that earlier." I said and apologized for being slow. He laughs at me and I started to laugh awkwardly. We moved towards the three.

"I thought that will end up in a the news later..." Maylene said while adjusting her glasses.

"I'm glad. Nothing happened." Finny said in a relief tone.

"Pfft. Let's go meet the Michaelis'." Bard seems to be interested to gossip but makes himself to be non sociable.

We walked towards My Family's Table. My mom, dad and James is looking at us. My mother stands up and walks towards me.

"Is this one of your new models that will model our next products?" A glee on her face. She made contact to Finny and Maylene as well but turned her face to Ciel. " Hmm? I expect an answer, darling." She moves and held Ciel's shoulder.

"Yes. Ciel and Bard is their Manager." I gesture my hand to point Ciel and Bard.

"This young one is not a model?" She said in a grief moment. "Well, this young lad has a potential of being a model. Why didnt you made him as a model. He doesn't suit to be JUST a manager." My mom said while smiling.

I noticed Ciel. He's in a hysterical mode. I laughed. That little kid is so cute. I didnt know why I think of him as kid, but he does look like it. I nod to my mom and she gesture Ciel to sit beside her, which Ciel did. Maylene along with the two sits at our table. My family introduced themselves to my clients which I find it weird. The party goes on by people advertise their products some do a little introduction.

* * *

My family, as well as I am is getting bored. My mom tapped her fingers and I noticed she was getting bored.

" Being impatient, my dear?" My father said in a... 'husband way'. I can say my father was under by my mother. He's scared of being scolded and being nagged by his own wife.

"It's just that...We are not complete as a family tonight." She said.

_**Ciel POV**_

_'Not complete?" _I moved a little bit by the discomfort in my chair. _' So I haven't met them all?' _The party became really boring and the music is even matching the moment.

"Of course, Mama. Because the other one is not here. He will be arriving later after the party." James said if I recall. I fidget myself again by the discomfort and Ciel's mother looked at me.

" You have a wonderful face, my darling." She faced me with a smile on her face. She's quite nice and too good to compliment me. I happily give a shy nod and asked.

" Mrs. Michaelis. You are not complete? I mean there's still someone else...?" I asked. Well, I feel I just barged in into someone's home without knocking or ringing the doorbells. I feel like an idiot. Maybe this is what I for not graduating.

" Oh, haha. Oh yes, There's still one man- OH! I shouldn't give spoilers now, do I? You'll meet him sooner or later." She said.

I'm curious but as what they said - Curiosity killed the cat. The party is starting to end and the Michaelis' is having themselves to say goodbye. Some agency talked to me and offered me some jobs and they gasped for knowing I'm just a manager.

* * *

The party ended and the guest leaves, leaving gifts in the ball room. I'm with the family along with Maylene and the two. Earlier, Sebastian's mother told us to stay put to meet the other member of the Michaelis. James insisted Bard to worked with him along with Finny to his company. Since Sebastian's mother told me to retire from my job. I ended up being a model or a client or the 'something'.

I was standing outside the mansion and looking at the stars. It's so pretty. I remember how I hung up on my father. I know, he's going to kill me. I felt a feather-like hand lying on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sophie. She smiled at me.

"Thanks for earlier. It could have been worst without your help." She looks down.

"I-It's nothing, haha. I just happened to help someone..."

A ring was echoing inside the mansion but can be heard outside.

"The butler is calling us. Its dinner time. Excuse the time. It's already 12pm yet we called you into a small feast." She moves forward and I followed her back. e entered their mansion Well, The mansion is pretty spacious and luxury dressed. My, this is a luxury palace. We headed to the dining table and the table was set by the butlers. Fresh Milks and Imported Crackers was lined up, this what they call midnight snacks. I feel awkward. I just happened to meet this guy's earlier.

"Ciel, Sit beside me." Sebastian's mother said and of course I sat beside her.

"He will be coming out later." She patted my hands that was resting on the table.

I was sitting beside Sebastian and his mother. And I see how Sebastian's eyes never look at his mom's eyes. I started to grab a glass of milk when suddenly the door opened and I saw a man standing at the door. I suddenly felt a little spitmilk fall into my lips when I saw the man. The man walks the beside the dining table and sat infront of me. Sebastian's mother hold the man's shoulder.

"Everyone. I would like you to meet my son, Sebastian's twin brother. Sebastian."

...

* * *

**Did that got you? no? I suck...**

**Well...I started to think I will make some twist in this story not some stories I always have in mind like, 'Ciel and Sebastian kissed and they live happily ever after.' No...I think of a better one like putting a twin brother and named by Sebastian as well :") and putting some brotherly love triangle. And A lot of drama in mind.**

**Since the new Sebastian came in. It'll be exciting!**or is boring?

**Well, Ill be updating in Dec 22!**

**R&R FAVE ALERT FOLLOW! But I would like to hear out your thoughts!**

**'Till then!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Just a little longer

Chap. 6 - Just a little longer

So, Yes I updated earlier since I saw I was getting more Fave, alerts And I was **SOOOOOO HAPPEEH! Thank you!**

And I know you know that Sebastian (1) and Sebastian (2) is confusing... So...You'll know later how it will end up. XD

**I have a new fic called " The Resemblance " it's SebXCiel pairing, too. So if you havent read it yet, go read it! :) Please leave a review. :") and I got a new two-shot fic called " A Caddy's Duty " it's a collab with PhantomRaven. Please read and review. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Thank you for the people who Review, Fave, Alerted and Followed the story!

Warnings: Fluffy clouds!

* * *

**Ciel POV**

I realize I was sitting on a futon bed.I was told to stay for the night. The Michaelis welcomed me in their quest room. Earlier, while I was at Living room, Sophie joined me to went around to the enourmous mansion. She even told me this is just Sebastian's mansion.

_Earlier_

_"This house is so big, Ms. Smith. No wonder this belongs to the family of Michaelis." I looked around and saw delicacy flooring, chandeliers, vases - Everything is pretty. The walls were coated gold and the windows were ten times wide if you compare to a normal window.  
_

_"No. You got it wrong. This is just Sebastian's. The Michaelis' have different mansions. We just want to have some time with Sebastian." She smiled.  
_

_I stopped. 'Who? The other one or My boss?' She looks at me and sighs with a smile glued on her face.  
_

_" Your old boss'. This mansion is his. Haha, I guess you are pretty shocked he had a twin brother." She said while opening a door. "You will be staying here for tonight. Have a wonderful night."  
_

Present

Speaking of my boss, Two Sebastians, How could I know? Two...Sebastians. I immediately took off my socks and tie and lay it under my bed. And I began to unbutton my sleeves when someone knocked on my door. I buttoned my sleeves again and opened the door revealing a butler. He bowed to me and I bowed back.

"The Young Master wants to give you a message." He smiled

"Ahh...W-who, may I ask?" I laughed to let him know I didn't quite understand.

"The second son of Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis. Lord Sebastian."

"Who's the second one?" And I realized I didn't know who is the second of them.

"The one who arrived earlier, sir."

"Ohh- Ahhahahah! G-go on." I'm an idiot. Of course, the other Sebastian looks more younger than the other one.

He coughed and speaked. " Mr. Phantomhive. My mother forced me to take you as my model in my company. As a matter of fact -" He coughs the word and whisper _'Excuse me for this sentence' _"- it's a pain in the 'A$$'. But it can't be helped. I would like to meet you tomorrow in my room 10pm with this butler whom is speaking right now. Don't get freaked out. I ordered him to say the word -" He whispers again _'Excuse the young Lord's words'_ and the butler continued to speak again " A$$. Well, have a niiiiiiiccceeeee night." The butler shifted and bowed.

I felt my cheeks twitched. So the other Sebastian is a rebellious typo. Funny.

"You can go now Mr. Butler."I waved and he was dismissed. So the other Sebastian is a mischievous person. I opened the closet and found a towel and other things for me to use for the night. I showered and brush my teeth and went to bed.

_'__Young Lord Sebastian, huh?'_

And I slept in a deep slumber._  
_

* * *

_ .Knock. Knock. Knock  
_

'_No...I need more sleep. Give me more minute-zzzz'_

_ .Knock. Knock. Knock.  
_

_**...**_

_**'BANG. BANG. BANG.'  
**_

I was surprised to hear a loud knocks at the door. I immediately shuffled my body and get up. The door banged again and I run fast to unlock the door. I opened the door and met Sebastian and I smiled.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not the other one." He frowned at me when he said that. I just laughed to let him know I was just kidding. I looked at his face and he does resemble his older brother. I smiled at the thought.

"Do you even know what time it is?" He lean down a little and put his arm on the door, tapping his fingers. "Do you?" He repeated.

I thought to my self _'What time?' _I excuse myself and I shuffled my clothes to look at my cellphone. I heard him say behind _'You've got to be kidding me.' _But I paid no mind. I check the time and it's already 10:05am. I walk back to him and smiled.

"It's 10:05am." When I said that, I saw his eyebrows contiguous in anger and he sighed.

"Do you even remember what happened last night. The butler told you something. He imitated my voice... Are you a birdbrain?" What! Did he just called me 'birdbrain'? He's such a freaking arrogant! This impudent man! You-!'

"I am sorry... I forgot. I was really tired." I gave him an apologetic smile, just assuring he doesn't blow much of his hideous attitude.

"Schnook." _'THIS MOTHERFUCKN-!' _I bowed to apologize and get ready. As I was about to close the door. He blocked his hand on the side and spoke. " What are you going to do?" He asked. _'Well! Ever since now I know you are an arrogant dude. I am going to slam this door with your face. And to let you know you are ruining THE OTHER Sebastian's face. You are a bumptious person. You son-of-a-satan! DEVIL! -  
_

I murmured "I am..going to change my clothes." I looked at him and he looked at me. He inspect me head to toe and I fidget a little, because of those eyes.

"Come with me." He grabbed my wrist ans we walk in fast pace.

"Whe-Where are you taking me?" I asked him but he didnt seem to answer it. I remained silent and we entered a room. It was dim and dark. I looked around to find a little sense of light and he turned on the switch. The room is lit and it revealed a big closet - A closet room. He unties his tie and looks at me.

"What?" He arc his brow and fold his tie.

"Uhh, Why did you take me here?" I looked around the room and confusion is swarming me. I heard him sigh and opened a drawer next to him.

"This is a closet room. You can take whatever it fits you here. That corner,-" He pointed it the farthest "-I think something fits your thin body at that section." He took a silk necktie and knot it around his neck. Without any word, I walk from the corner and select some clothes that will fit me. I took out a formal suit and twist the clothes. _'Huh? The price is still here?' _I take a look at the price and my weak began to feel numb.

"You like Virgin Wool? This is Hugo Boss Glamour Tuxedo. Bought it in Paris. Do you like it?" He looked at me. I was about to smile when I heard him chuckled. " Haha, You will look like a fool if you wear this in the Photoshoot. Are you really an idiot? Damn, You are worst than I thought you were." He took the Tuxedo in my hands and hung it back.

_'Stop Calling me an idiot.' _Since I cant shout out my thoughts to him I made a _'What should I wear then?' _pose. He looked at me and opened a drawer.

" You arent going to an interview. You are going to model. You will model in my company. Mine. So, you better dress to impress. What type are you?" He said in a monotone. _'Damn you.'_

" What do you think about me then?"

He eyed me. "Something simple is good for you. Something really simple. Let me see." He opened the drawers and took out a sweater. The color was dark red. "It's cold outside so wearing sweater in winter is a match. Although, this sweater is from Gucci for men, and it looked really expensive to look at since it's well-known." He took out a pair of skinny jeans, a dark colored one. " This is... a Balmain Jeans. Yes, I remember buying this in New York. ...Yeah..." He nods and gave the clothes to me. He walks away from me and pointed the other side of the room. " Now, Dress. You better get ready for 10 minutes. Time's ticking and the shoes is over that side. Now hurry up, Mute." He chuckled and go outside._  
_

_'I aint no mute, you dumbass. I'm just cursing you inside my head! You insolent-' _I looked at the clothes and look back at the door. _'Oh? I just realized. He helped me.' _I walk slowly in to the changing room and get dress.

* * *

We arrived at his company and its - huge. It's huge than the company I've worked before. I entered his office and he was walking in front of me. I saw the plate in front of his desk.

_' Sebastian Michaelis_

_CEO'_

I was standing at the front door and he was looking at his laptop, tapping the keyboard in a rapid movement. To occupy myself, I look around the place and started to walk around. It seems he forgot about me so I take a look over there and over here. His office is pretty spacious. Nothing really seems to interest me but the furniture are the kill. Everything is colored black and white. His macbook is white, his desk is black, his chair is black, the wall is colored white and the ceramic floor is pure white. Everything is black and white. But I noticed something different, it was on his desk, a picture frame that was colored red. I was able to touch the frame when he snatched it first. His brows slightly moved in anger and looked at me.

" What? " he said. His tone, it didn't turned out as a warning or anything but he just took it away from me. He opened the desk's drawer and put the frame there. " Stay away from my stuff, worker." Suddenly, I realized he was standing.

I guess I can't do anything with this kind of attitude. I smiled. He made a face like _'Are you mentally ill or_ what? face. I breathe deeply through my nose.

I decided to change the atmosphere and changed the subject."... What should I call you? You have a brother named Sebastian, too. And the both of you will get dizzy when the three of us are together. So, what do you suggest?" I said in a honest voice. I like being nice but for this guy, I'll try my best.

" Anything is fine. " he shrugged and moved back to grab some documents at his back. He turns back at his desk at lays his elbows, scratching his brows in frustration.

"How about... Sebby?" He looked up at me.

" Are you serious? " he huffed at me. Scratching his chin in discomfort.

" Well... You said 'Anything is fine'." I imitated his voice and I laughed. I looked at him and his serious. Dropping my laughter, I sit down. " Then can you please tell me what should I name you? There must be something you want. I'll call what you have in mind." Being nice is an easy task for human beings, like picking a pencil in front of you, but this guy, it's like climbing into the tallest mountain in Fuji.

"...Anything?" he leaned on is chair. " Call me, Lord Sebastian."

He smiled. He...smiled. I can tell, when he smiles like that his face is really close to the other Sebastian. I blink once, no, thrice as what he told me.

" Like I would accept that. No way."

"I'll pay you double." he added. He momentarily close his folders and write something in a paper. He finished and present it to me. He handed me a ballpen and taps the paper. " Go on. Sign it." I took the paper and I read it out loud.

_' I, Ciel Phantomhive, will do everything Lord Sebastian told me to._

_I would never betray anything from him. I will do whatever he asked me to._

_If I ever break this contract, I will receive the highest punishment he could ever think of.'_

I jumped out of the paper and he looked at me, amused. "L-like I would do something like this for just a couple of money. No way. Take this away from me!" I handed him the paper, wiggling the trash of him.

" Then, ...I'll pay you triple. Its a great offer." he smirks. He knows I cant turn down his offer. Well, I need the money, of course. I took the paper and signed it. He happily accepted the paper and signed it himself. "Now, your first command. Ciel, call me my name."

I realized...this guy is a demon._ 'What the hell did I do?!' _

* * *

_Author note: Ohhhh ! Damn!  
_

* * *

**Well? Is it good :)?**

**Yes, the young seb or Lord Sebastian AKA the brat one is the _.!**

**hehehe... Just stay tune :) this is a Romance, Humor and Drama. So im putting humor into this fic of course :)**

**Please review! :D**

**A review every read keeps the author write! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Everything was easy

_**Chap 7 - Everything was easy**_

_**Yes, Its me again. I know I update earlier because ITS OUR HOLIDAY BREAK! -Dances disco dance-  
**_

_**I do believe in hardwork comes with great harvest. **_

_**And i am madly inlove to young Sebastian, I mean, Lord Sebastian. He is sooooo cool and the way his attitude changes. Ahhh~ Sebastian is my dreamboat.  
**_

_**So, I was reading Yaoi...And You should know this author - Yamamoto Kotetsuko. Damn, her Yaoi is soooo great that I want to post it in my wall ( But cant, since my family didnt know I support Homos.) Sooo satisfying. Anyway, My family didnt know I write...Kuro-yaoi-Smex.  
**_

_**So...I present to you Chap 7 - Everything was easy. :) REVIEW!  
**_

_**aHEHEHEHE  
**_

_**Young Seb POV IS HERE! XD  
**_

* * *

_'Go fetch me a coffee.'_

_'Bring my DSLR here.'  
_

_'Photocopy this for me.'  
_

_'Show this to the other room.'  
_

_'You know Patrick, right? Give this to him'  
_

_'Deliver this to this company. Now.'  
_

_' Prepare the meeting.'  
_

**STOP! **I was supposed to be a model, not a secretary! Shit, this is out of control. I didn't have time to eat lunch. Argh! This guy is killing me! I even remember he did something horrible to me!

**_Flashback_**

**_.  
_**

_" What should I do with these?" I was holding a pair of boxes. It's filled with photo papers.  
_

_" Pass it to somewhere else. They'll do the job." He starts to drink his coffee I bought him earlier. I mumbled 'pissy' and he heard me.  
_

_" Hey! Knucklehead! What did you call me?" He puts his coffee back where it was before and was standing in front of me.  
_

_" Nothing, 'Lord Sebastian'! 'There I said again...' I heard him chuckled and sit back where he left his butt before. Demonic-Satanic-Lucifer!  
_

_" For Punishment, Minus 20% on your paycheck." He snickered.  
_

_My jaw dropped. I cant feel my body now. I mentally kill this person in my head, no, I mentally killed this person in my head for a thousand times!  
_

_.  
_

_**End of Flashback**  
_

_' I will kill you! ' _I cursed the Xerox machine for not photocopying faster. It's been 4 hours ago and I can't tolerate working with him or being with him. But, He did something nice to me. Just ONCE._  
_

_**Flashback**_

_"I don't have your resume. Give me one. I will need it, since I think you are some gangster or something." He told me this after he deduct 20% on my paycheck for the month._

_"I don't look like one. And Im not some kind! I am a very gentle person! Not someone like you!" I huffed and sighed.  
_

_"Said by the person who's yelling at me." He said and smirked.  
_

_"Shut up." Waving my hand to dismiss this awful discussion.  
_

_He turned off his laptop and looked at me. 'No, I dont care anymore. I wont do anything you ordered me to. Never.' He jumped out of his chair and walks forward to the his files. He grabbed some papers he needed to sign for his next project. I heard he stopped walking and moves toward me. I lour my face to displease him, which he find nothing at all.  
_

_"Anyway, Where are you staying at?" He told me in a curios look.  
_

_"Far away from here." I sounded sarcastic. Taking the boxes with me, I made my way outside his office when I he cut in.  
_

_"You can stay at my mansion. It'll be more comfortable to you. I mean, it's more easier than going home, right? Like, We can go to work at the same time."  
_

_Taken aback by his sentence, he's offering me. I looked back and took a look on his face. "I'm fine on my own. I will be on time." I bowed to excuse myself and got out of his office.  
_

_**End of Flashback**  
_

Speaking of it. Why did he get polite whenever he finished to tease me. Oh I GET IT. I know the answer. Bi-polar. No. I just don't get him. I was about to finish to photocopy when someone tapped my shoulders. I looked back and saw Sebastian. No, the older one. i smiled while he smiled back.

"Wow, I knew it was you. I was right." He took that big smile of his and it lightens up my day. He's the complete opposite of his younger brother.

"Hahaha, Yes you are." I started to pick the papers and he helps me. We were about to get outside the Xerox room when I remembered something. " Why are you here, Sebastian?" _'Oh god! That was the first time I called him by his first name. In a good tone!' _I looked at him and I saw, for like 2 seconds his eyes got wide and tuned back to normal.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit my younger brother. Are you okay with him?" He inclines his head. _'Oh no! Hell no! I was in a complete deserted place. No. In hell. I'm in hell when I'm with your brother.' _I laughed at him. Of course, I cant tell him what I really felt on that demonic person.

"I'm...fine with him. Nothing's wrong." I joked but I know he didnt buy it. He nods slowly. We walked together to the editing room. We both led the papers on the desk. He said to my coworkers to check the papers if there is something wrong. We got out of the Editor's room.

"Well, let's go to Sebastian's office." It's pretty ironic if you ask me, it's like calling his own name. I chuckled and he heard me. " Oh, You find it funny. Yes, my parents might be drunk when they named us. Calling us by the same name is pretty confusing to other people."

"Yeah, but the two of you have the opposite attitudes. Your kind and he's bossy." I just realized I've said something wrong. I tried to find something dis pleases him but I found none.

"Hmmm, You can say that." He started to walk and I walked, too.

* * *

I was standing at the bus stop. It was already 11pm when I started to go home. The workers were left moments ago. Damn that younger one, he made me do things I'm not supposed to do. Ending without having the photoshoot for today. I started helping the secretaries in his company. I looked outside and saw the banner of his company

_' BlackFuntom Co. Modeling Agency - Were your dreams becomes reality'  
_

Pfft. They are torturing people inside. Dreams my butt. I opened my paperbag to grab my phone when I forgot I put it in his office when I gave the papers he needs to sign too. Annoyed for being the most idiotic human on earth. I walked straight to the company. I was about to open the door when it's locked.

'_Ohhhh no-no-no-no. No. You cant be kidding me.' _I pushed, kicked, knocked and cursed the door. I tried and tried. I looked everywhere to see a CCTV looking at me. I jumped to get it's attention, aiming my highest jump.

" You look like a dumbass. What are you jumping for?" I stopped jumping in mid-air and found the young one. I sighed, for him to see me in a embarrassing condition.

"I forgot my phone in your office." I clutched my hair in annoyance.

" Oh, this one? I found this on my desk." He wiggled my phone and my eyes got widen.

"Thanks." I didnt able to get my phone when he raised his hand.

"Let me take you to your place." He smiled. _'Dont fool around. I know there's something behind that angelic smile.'_

"No thanks, I'll be fine on my own." I snatched the phone as soon as I can and opened the phone.

' _8 missed calls and 12 messages '_

It all comes to my father. I read it as fast as I can.

_' You insolent brat! Where the hell were you!?'_

_'You should be home by now! I will ripped you face if you dont!'  
_

_'Hey! Are you even getting my messages!?'  
_

_'Fool! get your ass here!'  
_

_'Dont you ever come back!'  
_

I found my tears on my cheeks and wiped it away. I can;t stand reading the other messages he sent me.

**Young Sebastian POV**

I saw a tear streaming down on the brat's cheeks. What? Did I do something wrong? I snuck up behind him and saw a message.

_' Youre not going home anymore! Stay were you are. You fucker.'_

I was petrified to see something like that. Is that why he's crying? My shoes scratch the cement floor and he shrieked.

"Wha-What are you doing behind me?" He pushed his phone in his pocket. I raised my other brow and sighs.

"Well, Where are you going to stay?" Rejecting his question. I looked around and saw my car. "As I said, You can stay with me." I pushed the button of my remote and My car lightened.

"I said I can-"

"No, You cant. There's something I might not know about your life but I am willing to listen if you ever want to talk about it. I'm not going tomorrow so No work for you, too. You can stay whenever you want. No deduction on your payment." I didnt know why I'm acting so kind to this creature below me.

"I said I can do it. I'm going home."

"With that kind of message? Do you think you will ever come back to me from the next day?"

He looked at me in confusion. Shit, do I sound gay? I coughed. I'm straight.

"I just wanted to help you. Youre my personal worker and my personal model. You cant just turn down on me." There, I sounded gay again. I scratch my ears and turned around._ 'Fine, Im just being generous here. If you don't want to stay. Then suit yourself.'_

"I- I'm coming with you." I heard him blow his nose with a tissue paper. I opened the front seat and he slides himself in. I opened my sports car door and we drove of.

* * *

I was driving but I can't take my eyes off of this little human. He was facing outside while I'm driving, I cant see his face. Earlier, I handed my coat to him because it's freezing inside my car. He might get sick.

I turned the radio on and switch it to classic. The music is relaxing but I felt something. My hands began to tremble on the steering wheel. It's really cold inside my car. I blow my left hand to keep it warm and I looked at him. The road becomes to get vex and my car's began to bounce. I know he feel irritated by the sudden moves and opened his eyes. He looks at me and something stung inside me. I coughed. _'The hell?'_ I concentrate myself on the road.

I heard clothes shuffling. " Youre cold? Here, Take your coat. I'm not freezing anymore. "

"No, I'm not cold. I'm fine. Wear it." He looks tired and I take a look at the big city.

"Stop the car."

I looked at him.

"No."

"Stop it."

"No way."

"I said stop it!"

I'm irritated. What's with him. I stop the car right in the corner and I clutched the breaks. I turned around to see him looking and facing at me.

"Wear it."

"What?"

"Wear the Damn coat."

"What the hell? I'm your boss"

"Well, its has nothing to do when we are out of work. So wear this."

"The hell! No way. You wear it."

He suddenly kneed my car seat and moves forward.

"I said wear it."

He forced my arm in the armhole of my coat. "Hey! stop it!" I moved my body backwards and suddenly he fell on me. We both looked each other and he immediately moved his body back. I sat properly on my car seat and I looked back at him.

" It wasnt on purpose. I dont know what's gotten me. Drive." I dont understand what he was trying to tell me. He's mixing his words. I blinked twice.

" You okay?" I touched his cheeks and it's so warm but that gentle contact was gone when he slapped my hands away.

"What's gotten you? "

I sighed and starts to move my car.

* * *

I stop the car inside my garage. I opened my door and saw my Porsche Cayman on the other side.

"Hey. Were here now."

I didnt received a single response. I tapped the hood of my car to have his attention. "Hey... do you hear me, deaf?" Still no response.

I sighed deeply and moved to the other side of my car and opened the door. When I opened the door "Hey- offf."

We both feel together on the ground. He's fast asleep.

"H-hey, w-wake up. Hey!" I started to wriggle him but he cant be this in a deep slumber. I twist my body to get out of his 'dead' body.

"I guess there's no helping it." I carried him and walked inside the house.

* * *

"Nngh." I heard him mumbling something and tries to get off of me while I'm carrying him. Its so troublesome. I attempted to open the guest room but the door is locked. I started to get annoyed, I'm carrying this brat while attempting to open the door. I decided to move to another room but it's locked.

"This is...Annoying. Argh." I felt his face turns to my neck and his breathing there. I stopped my tracks and looked at him. He's sleeping like a child.

'thump'

I ignored it. I opened my room and put him there in my bed. I looked at his helpless body - head to toe. I took off his shoes and his sweater is helping him to get warm. I looked at my Rolex watch and it's already 12:22am. I need some sleep. I took off my clothes and wear my nightwear. I looked at him again and knelt before him.

_'Something's wrong with me and it's your fault.'_

I found my courage to stand up but I heard something from him.

_''Sebastian...''_

I was surprised and looked back at him. No. This cant be. Who is he calling to? I heard my heart beats faster. I clenched my shirt and looked at him.

_'No. This can't be happening.'_

* * *

_**Wow, That end well :)**  
_

_**Yes, begins to realize he's falling in love in his little assistant or model.  
**_

_**And please review! Is it getting better or am I moving too fast?  
**_

_**Let me know! :D  
**_

_**Long chap huh?!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The feeling is not mutual?

Chapter 8 - The feeling is not mutual?

**_I updated it again. I'm a gooooood author, or am I not? ^^?_**

**_Yes, If someone asked me about the story 'The Resemblance' - it's on hiatus. Yes, its hard to say but yeah. :( I am willing to update it as soon as I think about what kind of relationship they will have and how they will end up with each other. But please, support it :)  
_**

**_In fanfics, I dont want people (SebxCiel) to rush into the 'thing', well, it depends on the story, of course.  
_**

**_Now, here you go! Chap 8!  
_**

**_I'm now in a collab with EXPhantomicRaven AKA Marcus Greenfield in some parts of the story. Go check his fb at (SLASH)SebastianMichaelis1875  
_**

**_He's a pretty outgoing person. Nice man! Yeah, a straight guy who writes kuro-yaoi fics. XD Ironic?  
_**

**_Please review my lovely readers!  
_**

**_Warnings: Horseback riding! and the kiss scene is here!  
_**

* * *

**_Ciel POV  
_**

I yawned, guess it's already morning. I sat up straight and stretched my body. God, I'm in heaven. This fluffy mattress is around me, the sheets are smooth to my skin. The cool air is refreshing. I opened my eyes and described the room. I blinked and looked around, this doesnt look like a guest room. It's quite big more like a - master's bedroom. The colors are pretty familiar. It's colored black and white. I gasped and looked around to see Sebastian, standing at the terrace. He's smoking.

_'He smokes?' _I look at my clothes and I'm glad I'm still wearing my sweater, well, What was I thinking? I got up and walked forward. I was about to touch him when he turns around to look at me and his facial expression is terrified, leaving his lit cigarette falling on the floor.

"You-You're awake!?" Those eyes. They're wide.

"Wha-! You scared the hell out of me." I held my sweater with my deep expression. He looks away and I find it... Cute. I smiled and I saw his eyes gaze at me and turns wide again and looks away. " Youre acting different. You should have called me 'idiot' or 'birdbrain' or something you got inside your head." I joked and he chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yeah. I should have called you that way, hmm." He scratched his back and yawns. " I ended up sleeping 3 in the morning."

_'Oh, that was a bad luck- Wait! Where did he slept?!' _I took a step back. "Where did you sleep last night?" I'm happy I didnt stutter my words and look at him. He lit his other cigarette.

"Beside you." I heard that sarcastic voice came out of his mouth. Well, I think it isn't a big deal. I mean, just two men sharing one bed.

_'Pfft. I mean...it's no big deal.' _Shaking those thoughts, I immediately tap his shoulders. " Uhmm, I think you know my clothes are at my house. So, where should I get my clothes then?" I've decided. I want to tease this person. I would like to tease him until he explodes - not literally. I will torture him. I will make him feel how much the pain he did to me yesterday.

He took the butt of his cig and killed the flame. He walks forward, leaving me at the terrace alone. He took his shirt and he looks at me.

"You're not going to turn around?"

Feeling that red blush in my cheeks, I immediately turned around. "You did-didn't say anything at the first place. Ho-How could I know?" Cursing that stuttering voice, I hid myself there at the door of the terrace. Annoyed, I take a look at the window to see if he's done. I can't see him.

_'TAP! TAP! TAP!'_

I gasped and looked up. " What are you peeking for?" I saw him standing behind the glassed window. I can see his abdomen and his thigh. Those six pack is here, like staring at me. I blinked twice and, looked back at him.

"You can't b-blame me! I thought you're done."

"In just a matter of seconds?"

"Just hurry up." I turned away and look at the view. I looked down and found the green grass swarming around the mansion, trees hugging the big mansion. Depending on how you describe this mansion in one word - Elegant. The air in December is the best - everything is perfect. A new Year will come. Moving around, I saw a pair of horses , running around the open arena at the back. _'Damn, rich kids.' _I laughed at my thought and looks at the riders who were training the horses. I bend a little and put my elbow on the terrace's railings. I watched the horses jumped into fences.

I sighed. I want to learn horseback riding. It would be nice.

"It's nice to stare at them, but, it's more nice to ride with them." I heard a voice coming back from me. I stood up straight and turned around, seeing him in a horse riding suit.

"Wha-. What are you wearing?" He's wearing this coat in black and wearing white pants along with those black leather boots.

"I'm gonna horseback riding. It's been a long time since I ride with them. Wanna join me?" He told me while he tries to put the gloves on.

" I don't know how to ride." I wet my lips, it's getting dry because it's December.

"I know. You dont have to tell me." He laughs. I think, he stopped being an arrogant-human-demonic-being to me. He's nice. I smiled inside my head. I'm hppy he changed." Now let's go, peasant." He turns around.

_'I'll take that back.__'  
_

* * *

I was stepping at the blue grass. Wearing the suitable clothes for horseback riding. We are inside the stable. I was right behind him when a woman approached to me.

" Sir, are you going to take Amber again?"

'_She's talking to Sebastian. Wait, isnt her boobs a bit revealing?' _She's wearing those tight latex clothes and a whip beside her hand.

" Yes, you know how much I like my horse Amber, Beast. " Sebastian smiled. " And, have you informed my brother to come here?"

_'He's coming? yey.' _I twist my head and look at the stallions beside us.

" Yes, He'll be arriving shortly. " She laughs.

" Okay, but beware with that whip thing you got there." Sebastian laughs. _' Are they flirting? ' _The woman waved her goodbye and left. He looks at me and signals me to come. I decided to catch up and he held a black horse. " This horse is named Amber. My favorite stallion." He rubs the horse's forehead and was received by a nicker.

"He's a beauty."

"She."

"Oh, She's a beauty." I smiled. I got that wrong. How could I know?

" Pick some horses there." He pointed on the other side.

"Okay," I moved around and saw my pick. " This one." Waving my hands in the air, He looks at me and comes forward.

"Oh you picked Feather."

"A male?"

"A male."

"Oh, then he's a beauty." I smiled. I heard him chuckled, bringing his gloved hands into his face to hide his laughter. He looks cool, well, for now. I looked at the horse - a great stallion I see. He opens the gate and took out a saddle and some other stuffs that I will need. " So, what brought you an idea to give me a horse riding?"

" I want you to feel something...like happiness for once in your life. When you become a model, you'll never experience things like this. Work and work and work. That's what will happen to you." He started to put the saddle on the back of the horse and belt's it under. Placing everything in order and, taking his horse with him, we got out of the stable and headed to the open arena.

* * *

"You're too slow. You arent going to catch up with me like that!" He was away towards me. The lady from before taught me how to ride and handle the horse. I thought he will teach me. I was disappointed. I kicked the horse's belly a little rough to let him know I ordered him to run faster. The horse responded and runs as fast as he could.

" W-wait up! "

While the horse kept running, we heard a long whistle coming from the stable. I pulled the horse's string that connects to his bit and he stops. I saw on the other side, a man standing with a horse beside him. He rides and follows us.

I looked back at Sebastian who was running in this way.  
Both of them were together.

"Hey, lil brother."

"Shut up."

"Hahaha, I knew you'd say that." The kind Sebastian looks at me and smiles. " Good morning, Ciel. " He offered his hand and I shake them.

"It's good to see you again, Sir."

"I said call me Sebastian, right? You called me Sebastian the last time right? So why now?" He smiled again.

" I was...freshing up." I smiled in embarrassment. We were laughing when the evil Sebastian cut in.

" Come on. Let's race. Don't flatter me with your sweetness and momoes all around you. - YAH!" He kicked Amber's belly and the horse's starts to run, leaving us behind.

"Well, I dont want to lose." He smiles. We, together, kicked our horses' belly and they run to catch up with him.

* * *

"I didn't know you'd be a weakling today, Lil bro." We were sitting in the living room, well, like a house warming. A cabin beside the mansion. We were drinking a hot chocolate and a warm blanket was covering the three of us.

"Shut it. I'm just not...feeling well." He sipped the cocoa. I was looking at the lil Sebastian and it's the first time I'm giving him a good vibe. I sipped my chocolate and put it down on a wooden-crafted table. We decided to sleepover here in the cabin and it sounds fun. I guess, we are having this close friendship after all!

" Hahaha, You cant blame me." The older brother laughs and bends his face a little. Then, I saw something on his face. A scar?

"Ah.."

"Hmm?"

" Can I ask a personal question?"

"Sure thing?" A smile was there. So its alright?

" What's on your face? " I pointed his left cheek.

He's eyes got widen and held his cheek. "Oh? You saw that? He lifts his hair and showed it to me. " I got this in a fight. " He hangs his hair behind his ear and laughs. " It's rough and disgusting, isnt it?"

" No! I never find it disgusting! infact, you look cool with it. And, I can easily know whose the Sebastian between you two." I grinned and he smiled again.

" You can say that at the least. " He brushed his hair back.

" The owner of this cabin is still here." He waves hand up in the air and pointed himself.

" Yes, You are here. " I inclined my head and smiled.

I noticed him, he looks away and grabbed his blanket. "Well, it's already 10 pm. It's time to sleep, right?" He tapped his brother's knees "You. Turn out the lights." He covers himself up and turns around.

"What the master's orders are absolute." He nods and I laughed back. He stands up and turn out the lights and we all lay there in the sleeping bag.

* * *

Its warm, my body, it feels hot. I can't move, my body seems to be numb. My face, it's burning. The air, it's too hot. The sleeping bag is getting tighter and tighter. I can't move my body. I'm numb. I opened my eyes slowly and met a fire-burning eyes.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I'm seeing him. Sebastian? Then who? I looked lower and saw his nose on my nose. I can feel something warm below there. I found my arm and my hands are free and moved it, holding his arm right beside my shoulder. I can't speak. I cant utter a word. Why?

He closes his eyes and moves forward causing my face to feel numb. I felt something more warmer on my lips. Is he kissing me? No? Yes?

He opens his eyes again and I heard a small smack on both lips.

I feel hot. I want to...

"Ciel..."

_'Ciel? He called my_ name?'

I can't help it. I found my arms and moves toward him and I started to grab his cheeks. They're soft, incredibly soft. I pulled his face down a little and I kissed him again. I can feel his mouth moved. I pulled him down more and we were both kissing, eagerly.

" Sleep." I heard him mumbling the words while we kiss each other. He was the one who broke the kiss. He kissed my forehead. " I know now. I think I'm in love with you. Silly me. " He kissed my nose down to my chin.

I suddenly feel a headache coming.

The kiss is powerful and I know that kiss makes me weak. Just...who are you?

.

I felt a deep slumber coming into me and I found myself asleep.

* * *

_**Does the first kiss disappoint you? I'm sorry, then :(**_

_**I'll make it better to the other scenes! Thank you for reading and please leave a review or anything to support the fic :D  
**_


End file.
